Doppelganger
by Obi1Goosie2043
Summary: : In the middle of the night during a thunderstorm, a young man begs to be let in the avenger's tower. Soaking wet, beaten and bruised, the avengers become shocked and surprised when it's none other than Hawkeye. The only problem is, Hawkeye was the one that answered the door.
1. Someone Like Me

**Doppelganger**

 **Summary** : In the middle of the night during a thunderstorm, a young man begs to be let in the avenger's tower. Soaking wet, beaten and bruised, the avengers become shocked and surprised when it's none other than Hawkeye. The only problem is, Hawkeye was the one that answered the door.

Thunder clashing, the rain poured heavily down on the ground. A young man wearing blue jeans, a black shirt, and a raincoat, came running down the street fast. He paid little attention to the people or his surroundings, as he was completely focused on getting to the avengers tower in front of him.

 _Only a few more blocks…_

The young man then tripped and came crashing down on the ground. His bare hands scraping against the cement as he found himself letting out a pained hiss, he held his hands then tightly towards his chest as he kneeled on the ground. Biting back the pain….he then looked down and saw his hands were scraped and now bleeding. Shaking it off, he got up slowly, wobbling a little bit as he did so. Trying to find his balance again, he took a few deep breaths as he slowly calmed himself.

He was almost there. Wiping his hands on his wet jacket, He then got up and started to head towards the tower again, this time a bit slower.

He thought he would never get there, it seemed like it was hopeless. Maybe the tower wasn't even real. Maybe he wasn't even real. Maybe he was imagining everything and it didn't matter how close he thought he would get to the tower, it just kept moving further and further away. But no, that was all in his head. He knew this was real. He needed this to be real. He had been alone for so long. And now this place, it was just like he had remembered it. He only hoped that the Avengers here, were like the ones he used to know. He hoped they hadn't changed or were any different.

Finally arriving at the front gates, Clint Barton stopped to catch his breath. He took a long hard look at the massive gates in front of him, and slowly punched in his code. He bit his lip and waited for access into the gate. For a moment he didn't think he would gain access, that this wasn't the place he thought it was. But he surprised himself even when he heard a positive beep and click and he got his access granted. His password worked. Even in this place, it still worked.

As he opened the gate and then closed it behind him, he stared intently for a moment at the large door in front of him. This was it. But was it home? He didn't know. Wasn't sure. But he started to step forwards anyways.

The moment he got to the front steps he did not bother to hesitate a moment more, he started to pound away at the door. He was just Thrilled and excited that he would finally see them all again…. It had been so long…so very long.

"Please, someone answer! Let me in! Natasha! Tony, Steve! Bruce! I know you are in there! You have to let me in! Please!" Clint begged as he continued to pound relentlessly on the door. Over and over again. This had to be it. This had to be home…this had to be the right place…

"Please…I'm alive. I'm okay. Open! You have to let me in!" Clint continued to pound away. But just when he was about to give up, the towers front lights came on.

Someone was home…

Clint bit his lip nervously. He suddenly felt nauseated, his nerves getting the best of him _. This was it, this was it, this was it_ …he kept saying to himself. He did it, he found his home! His friends!

But just as he heard the clicking sound of the door being unlocked, he managed to form a smile on his face, and was about to greet the person that first appeared before him. He didn't care which avenger it was, he would just give them a hug. He would be happy to see them…it's been so long.

But as the door opened all the way, his smile instantly faded, for the person that greeted him was not one of his friends…but _himself…_

 _ **No!…**_ _I was certain I got it right this time…this can't be…I was certain…this was the right place…the right everything!_

Clint Barton then started to cry, he had had enough. He was so sure, so certain he finally made it home. But no, The Gods played a cruel joke on him and he ended up in the wrong place. He saw it with his own eyes. His duplicate staring wide eyed in shock at his very existence.

Closing his eyes, and putting his face in his hands Clint continued to cry. Exhaustion finally catching up to him, he decided enough was enough…he was sick of this…and then… he suddenly just collapsed on the ground.

Just when he blacked out, the other Clint Barton, wide eyed and still shocked and surprised at seeing a young man that looked just like him collapse before his eyes… had immediately and instantly was able to grab the falling young man before he hit the ground. Sitting in silence with the young strange man in his arms, Clint didn't know what to do.

But just then Natasha showed up and saw what happened. There were two, two Clint Bartons. Clint just stared at her confused. But Natasha didn't say a word…she just passed out. And then everything went black.

Authors Note: I know it's shot, but next chapter will be longer. Please review!


	2. Where I Come From

Chapter 2: **Where I come from**

When Clint woke up he instantly felt pain throughout his body. He had a splitting headache, his mouth was dry, and his stomach was rumbling from lack of food. He couldn't even remember the last time he ate. It must have been four days ago. He wasn't sure. His neck was sore and stiff. He felt weak, tired, and he had trouble keeping his eyes open.

Trying to sit upright, Clint forced his eyes open and took a quick look around the room. He was in a large room. Modern furniture, a nice big comfy bed, and pale beige walls…He was not in a lab or a hospital, and he wasn't hooked up to any machines. He may feel achy and in pain, but obviously his injuries weren't severe enough to warrant him being hooked up to machines or a hospital bed.

Sighing, Clint rubbed his eyes and then looked around to see if he could find a washroom. And yes of course, this room had its own bathroom. So carefully, Clint got up. Holding onto to the bed post and side of the bed, he made it slowly towards the washroom, and tried desperately not to fall. His legs and feet were asleep, and it made it hard to walk. He wobbled all the way there. But they slowly started to wake up. It just took more effort on his part to make it to the washroom.

As soon as Clint got to the washroom and closed the door, his main bedroom door opened up, and in walked Tony with a tray of food. Usually one of the other Avengers would do such a thing with their 'guest' but Tony was the one that wanted to be present when this Clint first woke up. Cap said he wanted to come, and even Bruce. But Tony insisted he talk to him first.

 **Hawkeye** of course, had no interest at all to talk to his double. He was still in denial that last night even happened. And the way the young man was beaten and bloodied, it was obvious he was running from someone or something. It was just too much for **Hawkeye** to be near his duplicate. So for now, **Hawkeye** stayed away, until Tony got more information and figured out where the kid was from.

Placing the tray of food on Clint's nightstand, Tony took a seat on the edge of the bed and waited patiently for Clint to come out. The moment he heard the washroom door click and open up, he immediately stood up and put on a small friendly smile, he wanted to make a first good impression.

As soon as Clint saw Tony, Clint's heart sank. And Tony could swear that the kids face literally turned white as a ghost. Clint was frozen in fear. He couldn't move or speak. He couldn't believe what he saw was real.

But then Clint had to remind himself of what had happened to him in the last 24 hours. This was not the Tony Stark that he had known. This was someone else. This was his duplicate. This was another dimension entirely.

At the same time Clint's bad memories of the argument he had with his Tony from his world came back to him at full force. There was his Tony, The Tony from the last parallel dimension he just escaped from, and now this…Tony. 3 different Tony's. He suddenly had a headache just thinking about it.

"Are you okay? Tony asked concern evident in his voice. Clint gulped nervously. He wasn't prepared for this. It had been weeks, maybe months since Clint last saw Tony. His Tony that is…he knew this wasn't his Tony. This Tony knew nothing of the argument he had and the evil, stupid things he said to his Tony before he got into this mess. This was his Tony's duplicate. He wasn't even sure how similar this Tony was to his own. Which is why the very first words out of Clint's mouth was to ask an awkward question…

"Are you're parents alive or dead?" Clint asked calmly. Tony blinked severely times. Trying to make sense of what was being asked here. The first thing **Hawkeyes** double asks him is…'if his parents are alive or dead?' No hellos' or how are you'…just… 'Are your parents dead or alive? Shaking his head in confusion, Tony finally spoke.

"I'm sorry, what did you ask me?" Tony said, trying not to sound hurt. Clint rubbed his hand through his hair nervously.

"Um…I just need to know…are they alive or dead…I'm sorry if I offended you or anything. And I know it's a really weird question to ask…but…it will help answer some of my own questions about this place. So please…answer it…?" Clint didn't want to have to beg. This was getting uncomfortable and awkward.

"They're dead. Have been since I was a kid…they died in a car crash. Any other personal and uncomfortable questions you want to ask me, Hawkeye?" Clint bit his lip nervously as Tony called him Hawkeye. Another name he hasn't used since he was last home on his world. Since the 'incident' happened.

"Please…don't call me Hawkeye. I prefer to be called Clint. Just Clint. Not Clint Barton. Just Clint. Besides, it might be easier if you call me Clint, and that way you can call your Clint, **Hawkeye** …so we won't get confused…" Clint suggested. Tony just shrugged his shoulders and non-caringly agreed.

'So, me telling you about my folks help?" Tony asked, trying not to sound mad, but calm and neutral. Clint nodded his head as he went to walk over to a chair next to a dresser near his washroom. Once he sat down, he rubbed his hands on his legs nervously and scratched his head.

"We are not on my world. I'm pretty sure of that now. For the week I have been here on my own, I have figured that this is some kind of parallel universe, dimension. An alternate world. Another way I know this…is when I saw her again…" Clint began, but grew quiet as he suddenly looked pained and guilty about something.

"Natasha…she's alive." Clint finally finished. Tony gave him a strange look but said nothing. "In my world she is dead. And in my world your parents are still alive. But this is not the only parallel universe I have been too. I have been to one other. I barely escaped from it. In that world…your parents were dead…but you…you were different. In that world…you would not and were not…nearly as kind to me as you are here…now…" Clint then felt his mouth getting dry and tried to moisten it. He saw Tony staring at him intently. Listening to everything he was saying.

"In that world, I was stuck there for 6 months. The Avengers team there….were no heroes. But monsters…or at least my duplicate was…The Clint Barton of that world was a monster, and he tortured me, beat me. What he did to the other members of the team was horrific. I never did find out if the whole team was just as evil, because I never had a chance to meet them. I only met you. You're duplicate. And you were cold, bitter, distant, and didn't care about anything or anyone. The plight of your team meant nothing to you. In fact, you didn't consider them your teammates anymore. The fact that, that worlds Barton was such a monster…didn't faze your duplicate, not one bit….

The other members…I don't know what happened to them. But you were also nowhere near as rich there, as you are here. In that world…I was in a hell. I wanted to get home so badly and when I finally found a way to jump worlds…I…I honestly thought I made it home. It had been so long. But then I saw her…I saw Natasha….she was alive. And I knew I was lost again. In another world. Far away from home…" As Clint Finished explaining everything that happened to him, Tony couldn't help but sigh. All of this was making him tired and he tried rubbing his tired eyes to stay awake.

"Tony…?" Clint finally asked, trying to get Tony to look at him again. Tony's eyes then snapped opened. A confused look on his face…

"This other world you were in. Was my duplicate…'helping your duplicate'? Was he a monster?" Tony asked calmly.

"No. Just cold and bitter and distant…he…was _unfriendly_ …but no monster…he didn't torture me, or assisted in helping my duplicate. Like I said, he just didn't care. Cold and bitter. He kept to himself and said the Avengers were dead to him. There was no saving them, and he was… I know he was…afraid of Barton. Barton of that world…was allies with Loki. Not by force…. but willingly. They were literally buddies and partners. You…I mean your duplicate…was too afraid to fight him. You didn't have the money or resources, you have here. Your duplicate wasn't nearly as creative or as smart as you. All the money he had left came from his parent's inheritance. His company was nearly destroyed by Barton and Loki, and he was literally hanging on by a thread.

And Before I jumped worlds, I saw Barton kill your duplicate. Killed or seriously wounded I am not sure. Barton, and your duplicate…were the only other Avengers I ever saw. The others…that worlds Barton had joked… were caged and kept as Loki's slaves. You don't want to know what they did to Thor." Clint said nervously, he then found his anxiety coming back and he forced himself to calm down. He tried to hide his shaking hands.

"I'm worried that Barton will come here. He was obsessed with me. For some sick twisted reason, and before I disappeared, he promised he'd find me…and make me pay.'' Clint finished. ''For what, I have no idea? That Barton, was just crazy as hell. And so was Loki. If they discover this dimension and universe, you can be sure they will find a way here." explained Clint.

"As for my actual home and universe…everyone is pretty much the same as they are here. There are only minor changes. Like Cap having black hair instead of blond hair like your Cap. And you…well …the Tony Stark I know is a genius, just like you and had the same experience in Afghanistan as you did, he built the Iron Man suits like you did…only difference is your parents are alive in my world." Clint said carefully.

"If this Barton and Loki find their way here, we need to be prepared for their arrival. We won't let them conquer this world like they did in that previous would you were in." Tony assured him.

Clint gave Tony a small smile. "I hope so Tony. I really don't want what happened in that last world, to happen here too." Clint then stared at the floor with sad defeated eyes.

"I'm never going to find my way home." He muttered to himself. "Come on Clint. Don't be like that. No one likes a pessimist." Tony said sternly. Clint looked up at him confused. But before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door, and a moment later, two other Avengers walked it. 'It was Captain America and Bruce Banner.

Authors Note: Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter! More coming soon! Please review!


	3. More Than One

Chapter 3: More than One

As soon as Steve and Banner walked in, Clint automatically stood up from his chair. He wiped his clammy, sweaty hands, on his legs, and tried to look as calm and collected as possible. But he was nervous. And he did his best not to show it. Getting up, he tried not to wobble again and fall. His stomach was twisted in knots. He was afraid.

"Take it easy soldier. You can relax. We aren't here to question you or make you uncomfortable. But we do have some disturbing news you might be interested in. Seems like you weren't the only Avenger from your parallel universe that made their way here," Explained Steve.

Clint blinked a few times, confused by what he heard Captain America said, 'Not the only one…more than one…?' Clint gulped nervously. 'Please don't be Loki or Barton. Clint closed his eyes shut, trying to calm himself down.

"I think we should come out and say it. We found Tony's duplicate. He showed up here just literally an hour ago, while you two were talking up here. He was in fairly good condition. Nowhere near as bad as you Clint. No blood, no scratches, perfectly fine. Except…" Banner then stopped, and looked at Steve nervously, wondering if he should continue.

"He was in hysterics. I don't think he was aware of where he was, and when he saw our Hawkeye, your duplicate, he…tried to kill you. Is there a reason why that Tony Stark would want you dead?" Steve asked seriously.

Clint just stared at them, mouth wide open and looking shocked. Tony, Tony Stark from the last parallel universe he was in, the parallel universe he barely escaped from, IS ALIVE. But why Tony wanted him dead he did not know. He didn't kill him, and he didn't mean to leave him for dead. _But wait_ …

Clint just stood there in silence thinking deeply. The others just watched nervously. Waiting for an answer…

 _Maybe….maybe, Clint then looked up,_ and stared intently at the others before he spoke, _"_ Tony thought that it was _'him'_ the Barton from the other world. He got confused, he was afraid, and immediately attacked him. You can saw we have an evil twin. And he's after us, and that Tony barely escaped with his life. In that world, that Tony Start never built the Iron Man suits, he…was barely an Avenger really. Nowhere near as wealthy as this Tony Stark. Actually, that Tony was going bankrupt and was headed for complete disaster. But he escaped…he's alive…can I see him?"

"It wasn't… _isn't_ me he wanted to kill or was angry about. I was just telling Tony here there is another Clint Barton, from the last world I was in. He was a monster, a killer. Lokis willing slave. He tortured Stark, and before I jumped worlds, I thought I saw Barton kill Tony. But it looks like he survived. You have to let me see him, where is he?" Clint finished, exhausted.

"I think it's best he relax a bit. We…I… sort of had to shoot him with a tranquilizer dart. He was that hysterical. Nearly strangled Hawkeye to death," Bruce finished.

'Then I think I need to see him. Once he sees me…he'll realize where he is. Let's assemble the team. We need more answers. And Clint..." Tony said as he got up from where he was sitting and made his way to the door. "You're coming with us. I don't want you spending too much time alone here with your thoughts…thinking too much and worrying to much never does anyone any good. You're coming with us. And we need to make sure Stark was the only one that 'found his way here.'" Tony finished, he gave Clint and the others a stern look before he walked out.

Clint just coughed into his hands, rubbed his knuckles nervously and followed them all out of his bed room. He still couldn't believe Stark was alive. But at the same time…he wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing…'

AN: Please review!


	4. Not My Suit

**NOT MY SUIT**

When Anthony woke up he was greeted by none other than Tony Stark himself. He looked at Tony, but said nothing, but Tony could see the fear. Anthony was afraid. His face nearly paled white like he has seen a ghost. He never made eye contact with Stark, or even said 'hello'. Tony's duplicate, preferred to be called Anthony. Anthony who looked more sane and coherent than before...

"Do you know where you are Anthony?" Tony asked calmly. Anthony nodded his head slowly, coughing slightly as he did so. He then bit his lips nervously.

"I'm in the Avengers tower. In a parallel dimension, and I'm not crazy…" Anthony nervously muttered without thinking.

'I never said you were." Tony said sternly. Tony then stared at Anthony dead in the eyes, and Anthony immediately looked away. He felt intimidated by Tony Stark. Was this worlds Tony Stark aware that he wasn't as smart as him? Or as strong…? His company failed and went bankrupt, he had lost everything. He knew he should of left the company to obadiah stane, but the man creeped him out. And Anthony was always stubborn. But as far as being a genius goes…he was anything but that. He was average, in every way shape and form. But that is why Tony Stark was here. There was something about this Anthony Stark that bothered Tony.

Clint said this Antony Stark never had the experience in Afghanistan, or had the arc reactor. But if that was the case…how did he create the Iron man suit, with only an average intellect? Something didn't add up. And Tony could sense it when someone was lying or not telling the whole truth. This Stark was scared of Tony. He was covering up something, hiding something…and Tony wanted to know what it was.

"The Iron man's suit is not yours' is it?" Anthony looked up shocked and surprised by the blunt in your face question. That means Clint has been telling these Avengers certain things he is not happy that they know about.

"What makes you say that?" Anthony asked nervously. "For one, you haven't looked me in the eye since I got here. You're face went white as a ghost when you saw me, and you have no arc reactor. Plus, Clint told me you aren't a genius like I am. You have average intelligence. You are hiding something. That much is certain. I want to know what it is." Tony demanded this. Anthony just gave Tony a defiant look and again refused to make eye contact.

"Okay fine, I didn't create the Iron Man suit." Anthony admitted. Tony Stark raised a curious eye brow. He then leaned forwards a bit. Anthony shuffled in his bed uncomfortably.

"Who created it? I want answers." Tony demanded more sternly this time. But again Anthony shook his head no.

"I'm tired. I don't want to talk with you anymore! I want to see Clint!" Anthony demanded. He folded his arms in defiance and gave Tony a dirty look. Tony sighed and rubbed his eyes in annoyance. He then got up, and gave one last look at Anthony before sighing again and walking out. ====================================================================================

In the next room, Clint and the other Avengers were waiting for Tony. But when they saw the look on Tony's face, they knew the conversation didn't end well.

"What did he say?" Clint asked.

"He wants to see you." Tony simply replied back. He then walked off without another word and went over to get some drink. The others watched him in silence.

Taking a deep breath, Clint ignored the others, and opened the door to Anthony's room. He hadn't seen Anthony since he jumped the portal. He truly thought Loki had killed the man. He saw blood everywhere. But somehow, he survived, and he was here. And if he made it here, as well as Clint, then that means Loki and Barton had a good chance of finding where they were as well.'

"Anthony?" Clint asked in a small voice. Anthony looked up from reading a paper that was next to his bedside. He let out a faint smile but it quickly faded as he saw the concerned, confused look Clint was giving him.

"What? Are you not happy to see me?" Anthony asked, smirking a bit. Clint shook his head, and ran his hands through his hair. He sighed deeply as he made his way to the chair next to his bedside.

"I…I thought you were dead! I saw…I saw Loki kill you." Clint said nervously. Anthony just shook his head and sighed in return. "He saved me. Then He tried to kill me, than he used his magic to save me. They tossed me into the prison cells, and…and that was where I saw him Clint." Antony's voice then grew quiet and Clint barely heard what he had said.

"Saw who?" Clint asked confused. Anthony finally looked Clint in the eyes, and Clint swore he could see tears forming. _'Is he going to cry?_ ' Clint wondered.

"Captain America. He…he was imprisoned…chained to the walls. Beaten, blooded. They whipped him, burned him, tortured him. I was thrown in the cell next to his. He couldn't see me though. But I could see him. I saw them come into his cell, taunt, mock him, ridicule him, humiliate him, bash and beat him. He just took it. Never screamed once, but I did see him cry and shed a single tear. I wanted to help him, But… at the time I couldn't…but when I escaped…." Antony's voice trailed off, He then looked away from Clint's eyes and looked down at his hands in shame. He bit his lip nervously.'

"When I escaped, I was so terrified. I…I…I FUCKING RAN! He saw me! When I went by his cell…I so fucking hoped he wouldn't lift that fucking head of his up, to see it was me. But he did, and he saw me. I could see a faint glimmer of hope in his pained, filled eyes. He begged me, begged me to save him. I never heard the man beg for anything. But I guess it was just me, so he finally decided to show a sign of weakness and begged me to save him."

"BUT I COULDN'T! The alarms were blaring, I was terrified, and I was scared. I was scared of what they would do to me if they caught me! I knew where the portal room was, and I wanted to follow you, find you! Escape that fucking horrible dead world of mine!" Anthony then let out a deep breath and sigh.

Clint just continued to watch and listen in silence. "Anyways, I can still hear Cap call out my name for help. I can still hear him scream for help. "For God Sake STARK, HELP ME! Don't leave me here! HELP ME!" Anthony closed his eyes, and wiped the tears from them. He then frowned as he looked at Clint. But Clint didn't know what to say. So he just kept silent, fumbling with his hands and looking away.

"I think he's dead. Do you think they killed him? They did torture him. But I don't know…if he survived. I wonder….I am afraid…if Cap does get free, he will hate me for sure. I left him for dead." Anthony muttered.

"It's not completely your fault." Clint tried to assure him. But Anthony knew Clint didn't mean it. "I'm a coward. I'm no superhero. Never was…and that is another thing I need to talk to you about. Something I couldn't tell Tony or the other Avengers…the truth…about the Ironman suit and who it belongs too…it's not mine you know that right?" Anthony asked, he looked at Clint, seeing if there were any signs, any kind of recognition, that he Anthony had told him before, that the suit never belonged to him.

"It was stolen. I took it. From the person who created it. And that person…was my…b-brother….my brother…my TWIN brother. The REAL Tony, Anthony Stark… I lied Clint. Too you, to the Avengers of my world…. I was never Ironman. It's why I cowered and ran off, instead of saving Cap. Why my brothers company went to hell after he died. I did it…I killed him and stole the Ironman suit and took his identity. Pretended to be him. And I lied and said I had died, but in reality, they buried him."

"My real name…is Damien, Damien Stark." Damien then let out a deep breath and sigh. He was exhausted, and all Clint could do was blink rapidly in confusion and shock.

"The whole fucking time…you pretended to be…your dead twin brother?! No wonder everything went to hell!" Clint nearly shouted as he shot up from where he was sitting, a look of pure rage was on his face.

"You lied to us! You put everyone in danger! They are all dead because of you! When they depended on you, you were nowhere to be found! That whole time! You lied to us! You are a murderer, a killer, a thief…a coward!" Clint spat. He then turned away, but couldn't as Damien grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around.

"I regret it everyday. I made a mistake. I killed my own brother, just so I can play hero. I get it, I fucked up bad! But I'm not a bad guy! I swear it! Please…don't hate me Clint! I…I didn't treat you bad in my world" Damien said, trying to remind him.

"Bullshit! You slammed the door in my face!" Clint snapped. "That's because I thought you were HIM!" Damien tried to explain.

"This is insanity. You murdered your brother, caused the destruction of your world, and left captain America for dead! Who the hell do you think you are anyways?" Clint asked in bewilderment.

"A…a monster I guess." Damien said the words barely a whisper and Clint oh most didn't' even hear it. "I'm leaving. I'm telling Tony and the other Avengers. You are not the real Ironman from your world. And you're the reason that world died. Barton and Loki succeeded because of what you had done!" Clint said sternly. But before Damien could defend himself and protest, Clint was gone and he slammed the door behind him, causing Damien to jump in surprise. His fear, shame and guilt was now 10 times fold. He was terrified of what was going to happen to him…why…why did he have to open his mouth…He should have just told him about cap, and left his murdered dead brother a secret…

AN/ If you would like to read more, please review!


	5. Double Take

**Double Take**

Damien Stark paced back and forth nervously in the new bedroom that Tony Stark had given him to stay in once he was healthy enough. But ever since his conversation with Clint, he was wondering over and over again, when the other Avengers would 'find out,' Clint said he would tell them the whole truth. But…When Tony Stark showed up to escort him to his new room, he thought then and there that 'this was it,' but nothing happened, and the man seemed extremely calm and cool. So Damien Stark figured, Clint hadn't told him anything yet.

Biting his finger nails nervously, he never felt so helpless and hopeless before. He was truly afraid of what would happen to him if they found out the truth. But being the superheroes that these Avengers were, they couldn't just kill him or throw him out in the cold. And then it dawned on him that maybe that was why he was given his own room like this. Why Tony Stark seemed to act so calm and normal. Maybe he was worried Damien would run and take off at the first sign he knew that Tony and the others knew. So he pretended everything was okay. That he didn't know anything….it was with that thought in his head that made Damien turn to the large double doors. Were they open? Was he free to come and go as he pleases?

Walking over to the doors nervously, he could feel his stomach twist and turn in a nervous mess. Biting his lip he went to open the doors, and of course… _ **'they were sealed shut**_.' Damien knew it. They locked him in here. There was no way out. And this room…looking around again, he just realized has no windows. He then screamed and smacked the doors, and then slid down on the ground with a thump. He just laid there, his back pressed up against the doors, as he wondered what everyone thought of him now. He knew he shouldn't have come here. But where else was he going to go?

Clint watched on video surveillance of Damien Starks room, as Damien found out he was 'locked inside' there was no going in and no going out. He was in Tony Starks lab, and he and Bruce were working away on something he didn't know what.

"Is this really necessary? To lock him up like that?" Clint asked worriedly. "He's a murderer Clint, a liar and thief. He can't be trusted.'' Tony simply said sternly, without taking his eyes off of what he was working on.

"Yeah I know…but…he never killed again…and he was truly regretful about it. He Said he felt guilt and shame. True Monsters don't feel remorse, guilt or shame. They feel nothing. Maybe we are being too hard on him. Maybe we should talk to him?" Clint asked nervously.

"He stays in there for now. Until we can figure out what his punishment will be," Tony explained. Clint's eyes went wide with confusion. "Punishment, but why?" Clint asked, still confused and a little bit worried.

"He murdered his brother. And we don't know if he has killed anyone else." Tony Stark said simply. "But—he's not a bad guy…" Clint tried to insist. But Tony and Bruce could hear the doubt in his voice.

A long moment of silence fell over the trio and Clint couldn't help but sigh. He then looked over at the surveillance monitor and saw Damien was still where he last saw him. He wasn't really moving and looked oh most like a statue. Clint couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew what it was like to be in a prison- jailed, trapped, and unable to escape. But this was no ordinary prison. This was in the Avengers Tower. And his room was no ordinary bedroom. It had a kitchen, a bathroom, a giant bed, a fireplace, IT wasn't cramped and it wasn't cold and damp. But still…being trapped and made to feel helpless…no one could be able to stand that…

Back on Damien's World

-Captain America, or what was left of him, remained chained to a wall in a damp cold prison cell. There were no windows, there was no light, and Steve was beginning to wonder if the voices he heard in the other cells were even real anymore, or if he was hallucinating. It had been days since Damien escaped and left him behind. And days more…since then…was it more than 4, or was it 5 days ago? Has it been already a week, he wasn't' sure. But he has not been able to sleep, has had no food, water or drink. He was dizzy, lightheaded, confused, disorientated, and he had a massive headache.

They forced him to wear some kind of collar to subdue his powers. His super strength was fleeting as they injected him with some kind of strange virus, that even the super soldier serum had trouble fighting off. So long as this collar was stuck around his neck, he couldn't heal himself the way he normally could.

Tired and barely able to lift his head up, Steve was shocked and surprised when he suddenly heard a metallic 'click' and the chains holding him up, gave way, causing him to hit the ground hard, like a pile of nothing. Groaning, it took Steve a few minutes to realize he was now free. And a moment later, he heard another metallic 'click' and the doors to his cell flew open, with a loud 'bang.'

He then waited and prayed for another click and noise to be heard that would signal the release the removal of the collar, but nothing happened. The collar remained intact, but the red light that was once glowing bright, was no out. Steve tried to break the collar off, but it was to no avail. Which made him wonder…'was he truly free,' or were they 'letting him go?'

Using the wall as support, Steve, took off the shackles and chains until he was completely free of them, when he stepped out of his cell, he could not help but take the time to check all the cells to make sure there were no other prisoners. But to his dismay, all the cells were empty. Which made him really fear he had been hallucinating and hearing voices…but putting that aside, he tried to focus on his escape. Or what he hoped was his escape.

When he came to the large thick wooden sealed doors, he expected it to be sealed shut, but no, the doors opened. They were stiff, and it took some hard pushing on his part, using what little strength he had left, but he managed to open the doors. The lights in this new hallway were still dimly lit, and his bruised, red rimmed eyes, were still adjusting. Taking another step, Steve ignored his throbbing head, and any other aches and pains, and made a run for it. He knew where he was going.

He was going to head to the room he knew the portal was in, he would look for Damien Stark, he would get out of this place. All the bad memories he had here he pushed aside, as he made a run for it. There was no one to try and stop him. No armies, no soldiers, no robots…nothing. The place was….deserted…but he couldn't think about that right now. What ever happened to his captors, he tried not to worry about it. He just wanted out. There was no one left to save, no one left to protect. And he had been abandoned and betrayed many times over since Loki took power. There was no place for him here now. And so, once he found the portal room, it didn't take him long to figure out how it worked and then he literally…jumped ship. And prayed he would end up where Damien and Clint went. _Anywhere but here…he thought bitterly…'_

When Steve landed in the other dimension he was surprised and shocked by how much he had forgotten what his home once looked like. Everything was intact. There were no dead bodies, burned cars, destroyed buildings…nothing…it was like everything was 'new' again.

Sighing heavily, Steve tried to ignore the strange stars he was getting as he tried to cover his face with a baseball cap. He hopped nobody would notice who he was, and rush to help him. He was still battered, bruised, and looked like he was run over by a car. But thanks to a hat and trench coat he ' _borrowed_ ', he did his best to cover his face and his injuries. He was also lucky the clouds had gotten dark and started to rain, he enjoyed the rain, as he quickly made his way towards the direction he believed the Avengers tower was at.

Once he found the Avengers tower, he could not help but stare blankly at it, wondering if he was hallucinating and this was a dream. He could feel a tear fall as he quickly wiped it away. It was so long since he had been 'home'…or what was once his home…but he knew this wasn't exactly HIS tower, his home. But it was close enough.

Taking a nervous gulp he tried to walk as calmly and steadily towards the tower. But just as he reached the entrance, his collar suddenly came to life and sent a sharp wave of electrical shock throughout his body. Steve desperately held in his screams of agony, as the pain ripped throughout his whole self. It made his headache explode. Suddenly he was seeing stars, and before he could stop himself he blacked out and fell on the cold, wet grass. It was at that very moment that his duplicate from this world opened the doors, ready for his morning jog. But Cap wasn't the least shocked or surprised when he saw his other self, knocked unconscious on the ground.

Cap immediately called the others, and before he knew it, Bruce and Tony were out front along with Hawkeye and his own duplicate. Clint was more shocked and surprised than the others. He thought that Steve was dead. But then again, he thought that about Damien and he survived too, so…it didn't last long, his momentary shock and surprise. But it did make him worried and nervous when Bruce and Cap took Steve inside and finally took off the trench coat, did they all get a good look at his injuries.

He had welts, bruises, and burns everywhere, the burns were minor, but the cuts, and lashes weren't. He had one black eye, swollen shut, a large gash and cut on his face, and a bruised lip. They also noticed the collar around his neck, but refrained from taking it off. He was quickly sent to their emergency room.

But before Tony Left, he went to look at Clint and gave him a stern and serious look as he told him to, 'Go get Damien,' Clint didn't question Tony Stark this time. But Clint though, didn't want to go in alone and tell Damien that his worst fears were about to become a reality, and that Steve Rogers survived his capture. Who knew if he was here to get revenge on Damien, for leaving him for dead, or abandoning him altogether…either way…the conversation was not going to be good.

AN/ Please review if you would like me to continue!


	6. Terrible News

**Terrible News**

Damien Stark was bored out of his mind. He found a ball in the closet and had since then been bouncing it and hitting the wall, over and over again. It was soon getting repetitive, and boring. Finally frustrated and fed up, he threw the ball as hard as he could…. and he _was_ really aiming for the open closet door, but instead he missed and hit the glass instead. It instantly shattered, and made a loud bang and crash sound, as it hit the floor in pieces…

He bit his lip a bit ashamed of himself he missed so badly, but at the same time a small smirk came to his lip, as he realized… ' _ **Fuck it, Tony Stark can pay to get it fixed.'**_ _**He locks me in here; he gets a broken closet door.'**_

Just then he heard a knock on his sealed front bedroom door. It has been awhile since anyone had come seen him. It now just occurred to him that he hadn't eaten in a while and he was actually pretty hungry again.

'Hopefully whoever that is, has food with him…or her?" Dusting himself off, Damien walked over to the door and was about to open it, when he then realized the door had no handle and he couldn't and didn't have a way to open it.

"Ah…whoever you are, you do realize I am LOCKED in here right? You open it from the outside I think?" Damien said, too whomever was on the other side.

"Damien its Clint... I just wanted to knock before letting myself in." Clint said nervously. Damien rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Gee, thanks for the consideration. So what do you want? You have food, because I'm kind of hungry." Damien admitting it out loud,

"No. No food. But I can get some for you later. Look Damien, this might be easier if you… _well_ …actually, maybe it would be easier if I told you this behind closed doors." Clint said, shifting his feet uncomfortably on the other side.'

'Damien was confused and a little intrigued now and made his way closer to the door. He pressed his hands on the door, and leaned against it, trying to get a betting hearing of what Clint was saying.

"What are you getting at? What do you want to tell me?" Damien demanded, his voice a bit more stern. "I…I…I don't know how to tell you this…" Clint started to pace back and forth, his hands were getting clammy and sweaty and he was getting nervous. Damien could literally sense the tension growing.

"Just come out with it." Damien said in as calm as a voice as he could say. Clint finally took a deep breath and quickly said, "Your Captain America is here. Cap, Steve, from your world…HE'S _ALIVE_ Damien…. He survived. Found his way here. Weird thing is though, is that he has this color around his neck. The cap from this world found him passed out on the front lawn when he went out for a morning job. Your Steve was electrocuted by the color, it made him black out. You know…you were imprisoned with him…what does that color mean?" Clint tried to calmly ask. But he was worried when he didn't get a response right away. Then the silence vanished as Clint heard Damien yell and snap at him from the other side of the door.

"ARE YOU SAYING CAP FUCKING SURVIVED? The guy I abandoned and left for dead? Shit Clint, does he know I'm here?" Damien asked, the fear evident in his voice. Damien was more than a little shocked and now, extremely worried about what would happen to him.

"Relax okay. He's in medical and out like a light. Well…for now anyways. Clint tried to reassure him. " Open the damn door Clint." Damien demanded. ' _He sounds angry_.' Clint thought, a little afraid of Damien now.

"Um you know? I just realized that Tony needs to be here if we want to get this door opened. So I am uh…going to go get him…I was really only supposed to tell you…he can come get you. And Let you see cap you know…" Clint said, and as he was about to walk away and leave, that was when Damien then started to pound on the door, trying to get his attention.

"Don't you dare leave Clint! I am NOT leaving this damn room if Stark, you or anyone else comes. You can't force me to talk or to see _**him!"**_ _Damien said, kicking at the door in anger and frustration._

" _Sorry Damien. Stark wanted me to go get you, but…maybe its best he does instead."_ _And with that Clint left Damien behind, and still locked in his room. Clint could hear Damien shout his name as he ran down the hall, as he tried desperately to ignore it. There was no way he was opening that door, when Damien was this mad and crazed. Maybe in a bit when he calmed down, and when Stark comes to get him, he would have calmed down at some point. He hoped…_

 _Of course, Tony was not going to be happy that he came back without his duplicate. But he would just have to deal with it. Clint was nowhere near as brave as their Hawkeye, and that made him feel even worse._  
-

* * *

Now well out of ear shot of Damien's yells and screams, Clint couldn't help but start to drag his feet and walk ridiculously slow towards Tony Starks lab. This was another conversation he was not looking forwards too. Just then though, because his eyes were glued to the ground, he bumped into someone…this caused him to fall on his butt, and he couldn't help but cry out an 'ouch.' As he rubbed his back, but he didn't say anything though, as he was a little worried as to whom he bumped into?

When he looked up, his face flushed with embarrassment and he bit his lip nervously because of course to his horror, it was none other than his own duplicate, Hawkeye.'

"You okay there clumsy?" Hawkeye said as he let out his hand for his duplicate to grab. Clint took the offered hand for support, and got up slowly and a little shakily.

"I'm. I'm sorry. I was just…well…the conversation with Damien didn't go well. I need help getting him out of his room. He's mad with me." Clint said shyly as he refused to make eye contact with Hawkeye.

Clint hated how much more of a coward, if not shy and a recluse he was compared to this Hawkeye. This Hawkeye seemed smarter, stronger, and better at everything than him. He had confidence about him that Clint knew he lacked, especially after his Natasha had died. He had been doubting himself even more. He was never this tall, proud or confident. Hawkeye seemed intimidating to Clint, and he only seen the man a few times since his arrival.

"Don't worry about it. If you want, we can go back together and drag him out if we have to. So don't sweet it. You and I can get him out of there." Hawkeye reassured him with his winning and charming smile. Clint tried to smile back, but failed.

"Come on, no time like the present. The longer we take, the more annoyed Tony will get." Hawkeye warned, and then grabbed Clint by the arm and dragged him back towards Damien's room.

Sighing, Clint tried to keep his pace up with his duplicate, which proved to be very tiring. He just hoped he could keep up, and not stubble and trip over himself. It was going to be a long day.

"Well…here we go again." Clint thought nervously….

 **Authors Note:** In the next chapter we have Loki and Barton. The three Hawkeyes will all meet and spend lots of time together throughout this story, especially since this story is mostly about Clint. But there will also be a lot of Damien and Cap in here as well.

So, please review, and I will try and get the next chapter up faster.


	7. TRUST US

Chapter 7

 **Trust Us**

Clint was surprised how calm and relaxed Hawkeye was when they finally got to Damien's room. Of course, before Hawkeye and Clint showed up, they made a little detour to the kitchen and Clint watched in aww as Hawkeye quickly assembled a sandwich and grabbed a couple of cold drinks from the fridge. Probably a way to break the ice when talking to Damien. Since Clint told Hawkeye that Damien was starving and hadn't eaten anything in awhile.

'Here, you hold this." Hawkeye said as he passed Clint the food without looking at him. Clint accepted the food and drinks and made sure he didn't drop anything. Taking a deep breath, he watched nervously as Hawkeye started to knock on the door calmly.

"Who is it?" Snapped Damien. Hawkeye couldn't help but smirk and just calmly as ever, started to introduce himself.

"Hey there, Tony's duplicate, my name is Hawkeye, your buddies Clint's duplicate from this universe. Mind If I and Clint come in? Got food for you! Made you one of my specialty sandwiches! Mind if we come in?" Hawkeye asked.

"I can't open the door from inside! I'M LOCKED IN!" Damian snapped back. "I am aware of that, just wanted to make ourselves known, instead of just barging in! So, you mind if we come in? We just want to chat with you." But Hawkeye didn't wait for an answer and just let himself in.

Luckily, Damien was just sitting on his bed, arms crossed and had a sadden look on his face, He was not even going to try and escape. His eyes though were focused on the food in Clint's hands and the cold drinks he was carrying. Damien subconsciously licked his lips hungrily. He was starving and Hawkeye noticed this right away.

"Go on Clint, give him the food." Hawkeye ordered, and Clint obeyed and calmly and carefully gave Damien the food.'

Damien took the food and thanked them both, and instantly took a big bight out of the sandwich. A big fat smile was spread across his face as he started to munch and munch on the delicious peace offering.

'Wow! Now that's a sandwich!" Damien mumbled, with his mouth foul. "Yeah I know, my specialty. Great huh?" Hawkeye asked casually. Damien nodded in agreement as he grabbed the cold pop next and started to drink it down. It wasn't long before both the sandwich and drinks were gone. And the whole time, Damien ate in silence and neither Clint or Hawkeye said a word.

This calmed Damien down, and It made Clint feel better too.

"So, you going to drag me to Meet cap?" Damien asked, now that he was full and no longer hungry and annoyed.

"I don't want to drag you to do anything against your will. But come on kid, you got to see your Steve. He needs to see a familiar face. His injuries were pretty bad you know?" Hawkeye tried to explain.

"yeah I know. Which is why seeing me would probably do him more harm then good." Damien said, in a guilty voice.

"Whatever happened between you two on your worlds, is in the past now. He's asked to see you." Said Hawkeye.'

"He…he knows I'm here?" Damien said nervously. He found himself tighten his grip on his bed sheets without realizing it.

"If it makes you feel better, he told us everything. About how he was captured, to how he escaped. And how you left him behind. He knows you Damien, he knows you aren't Tony Stark. He doesn't blame you." Hawkeye insisted.

"BULL CRAP! He's hated me from day one! Yeah he knew I killed my brother and stole his identity, and that is why he got captured in the first place! He didn't call for my help, or wanted it! So he got himself captured because of it! You think he likes me?" Damien asked ridiculously, with a dark laugh.

"Look, I don't want to have to argue with you all day. We came here to reason with you. Your fears of him are irrational." Hawkeye said sternly.

Damien sighed in defeat. He hated to admit it, but maybe Hawkeye was right. And Clint? Damien looked at Clint and Clint quickly looked away. There was no getting anything out of him.

"Fine. I'll go and talk to him. But if he tries even a moment to spring up and attack me! You're to blame!" Damien threatened. He then got up and was ready to leave. Arms still folded and in still a bad mood. But he wouldn't admit to either of them that he had severe nerves. He literally felt nauseated.

"Listen, thank you. But trust me. He wont attack you. I talked to him myself. He's very aware of his surroundings. You'll be fine and we will be in the next room.'

"Promise?" Damien asked.

"You have my word." Hawkeye said firmly as he finally opened the door and ushered Damien out. Clint waited until Damien left first and then Hawkeye and Clint followed behind oh most like an obedient dog. He was going to let HAWKEYE do all the talking and convincing. After all, what could go wrong? Clint was certain and agreed with Hawkeye that Damien's fears were irrational. He too talked with Cap, and he seemed pretty level headed and calm. But he figured only time would tell…

Meanwhile outside of the city, two lone figures came walking out of a portal that suddenly appeared in an empty park. There was no one in sight and no one to greet the two people that casually walked out a bizarre portal before them. And once they were both present, and in the open, the portal vanished and everything went quiet once again.

"Ah, this place is very nice. Wouldn't you agree Barton?" Loki asked as he dusted off the dirt from his arm. He looked around with a smile on his face. Very satisfied at their new location.

Barton just scoffed at him. "Too clean and too quite. Wouldn't you agree sir?" Barton said with an evil smirk.

"Yes, I agree. We need to make some noise. The tracking device on Steve Rogers color worked wonders. As did the artificial black hole that Doctor Doom created for me. We will find that annoyingly meddlesome duplicate of yours **Clint Barton** from that other world, and put him out of his misery. And as for the Captain and Damien Stark, we have a special surprise and gift for them both, don't we?" Loki said, gleefully as he turned to his partner and ally Barton.

"Yes, we do. They both seemed to leave in such a rush and hurry. They never even bothered to leave a note or say their goodbyes. How rude of them." Barton said with a sinister laugh.'

"Yes. If the Avengers of this world are as incompetent and cowardly as the last, taking over should be a breeze." Laughed Loki. His laughter echoed in the dead of the night and empty park setting.

And without realizing it, Damien's and Clint's worse fears were about to be realized.

A **N/ Sorry for the late late, update. I had writers block and computer problems. But now neither should be an issue. I am 6 chapters behind schedule, and will be doing lots of updates within the next couple of weeks! So please review!**


	8. Haunting Memories

Chapter 8

 **Haunting Memories**

By the time Damien got to Steve's room, the captain was just waking up. He peered inside through the window, trying to decide the mood the captain was in. But before he could make his decision, the captain finally turned his head and noticed Damien as they made eye contact.

Sighing in defeat, Damien finally decided to open the door and let himself in. And as soon as he walked in, he couldn't help but smile, to lighten the mood with the wave his hand. Steve just stared at him with a blank look on his face. His eyes looked tired and sad. His face worn out, beaten and bruised.

"Stark…you survived?" Steve managed to say, his voice was dry and shaky. He had to cough a bit to clear it. Damien just gave a nervous gulp as he made his way towards the chair near Steve.

"Steve, I'm sorry." Damien instantly blurted out as soon as he sat down. He wouldn't look Steve in the eyes, and just fiddled with his hands nervously.

"Damien, look at me." Steve said, in a stern commanding voice. Damien hesitated for a moment, but eventually forced himself to look up. The nerves in his stomach were worsening, and he could feel his heart rate quicken. He gulped nervously again.

Once he finally locked eyes with Steve he noticed one very important thing: Steve was not angry. His face and eyes looked sad, and in pain. He oh most looked like he was holding back tears.

"You're not mad at me?" Damien asked confused. Steve just shook his head, but winched when he did so, because the pain was that great. He had a bandaged head, a black eye that was slowly healing, his cut on his cheek was stitched up, and will scar, and he had bandages on his arms and legs. But Steve managed a small smile anyways.

"I'll heal. Especially here. It's safe here'" Steve said confidently. Damien returned the small smile.

"I'm sorry I abandoned you. I was just really scared." Damien tried to explain. And Steve did his best to listen.

"I…I'm sorry. It all happened so fast. I just wanted to get out, too run. I regret not going back for you. I am sorry." Damien said sadly.

"Stop apologizing Stark. You're not the only one that has done terrible things he regrets." Steve said, his voice suddenly becoming serious. Stark looked at him confused.

"I don't…What do you mean?" Damien asked, trying to understand. "There is something you don't know about me. About my past. And why I don't hate you like I probably should." Steve said, sternly. Stark gulped nervously again.

"You know; I was never the original person chosen for Dr. Erskine Super Soldier, project rebirth. I learned from my best friend at the time, Bucky Barnes, that he was chosen for this project, that was supposed to enhance a person's mental and physical abilities. He was supposed to keep it a secret, but we told each other everything. He wanted to tell me. Thought he could trust me. But at the time, I was so desperate to get into the army, when I learned about the project rebirth, and that the good Dr. choose Bucky, I got angry. Something snapped in me. I don't know what happened, it was like I became a different person. Like an outside force was controlling me. Then it happened…"

"One day, the day before he was supposed to become Captain America, we were talking on this bridge, there was no one else in site. We were the only ones around. And that is where I just snapped. When he saw me that day, he saw that I wasn't sleeping, I looked confused and distraught. I was just so angry. And without realizing it, I took out a gun that my dad used to keep at the house, loaded it, and before Bucky could even say a word…. I shot him. Point blank. And that was it. There was a loud BANG a horrific scream from Bucky and then silence. He collapsed and fell to the ground. I watched with a blank look on my face as the blood started to poor out from his wound. I just stood there. I Didn't say or do anything. I just stood there. But I remember his eyes…his pained, filled eyes, and the look of betrayal, shock and anger in them." Steve then took at long pause as he closed his eyes and tried to remember being back at that place on that bridge. When he opened his eyes again, a single tear fell.'

"I regreted it every day. And somehow, I found Dr. Erskine, and before I knew it, I was the next best choice for the captain America, project rebirth. The other me just came back, and I was so heartbroken over Bucky's death, that the Dr. took pity on me. Saw my true potential while he managed to have me enlisted in the army. And eventually, I proved to him I was more than right to become Captain America. He never knew I killed Bucky. Guess I was a good liar, and a good killer. I covered up my tracks well. No one ever found his body and no one ever learned that I killed him. I found the me join the army. And proved to him that I was his best choice, now that Bucky was gone. And he never knew that there was this dark side of me. That he choose a killer and a successful killer at that, to become Captain America.' I was never supposed to be Captain America. But you know what's funny? In this world, Steve Rogers WAS Dr. Erskine's original choice for project rebirth! He never killed Bucky like I did. And Bucky fought next to him in the army! Go figure huh stark? So you see, I'm a monster just like you. You killed your brother, I killed my best friend.' Aren't we a pair of misfits." Steve just laughed coldly at that. Damien just stared in shock and horror, unable to figure out what to say.

"I…I don't know how to respond." Damien admitted. Steve just laughed again. Doing his best to ignore the throbbing pain in his head.

"Stark, I don't hate you for what you did. And you damn well can't be angry with me. How is it that the so called 'heroes' of our world are nothing but liars, thieves and killers? We are a joke. And the Avengers of this world have not learned about my dirty little secret, but they have learned about YOURS!" Steve said angrily, as he glared at Damien.

"Yeah, well, that was my fault. I'm not exactly a smart guy. My brother was the genius. I was the average dull boring kid that looked like him." Damien said with a nervous laugh.' "Don't hate me for it!" Damien said, as he saw Steve's face. But then Steve eventually calmed down and just sighed.

"Guess, I can't blame you. Can I? You told them. And now they got you locked up in that prison room of theirs. We really should start doing some research about this world and what they do to killers, lairs and thieves like us." Steve said seriously. The anger fading away, and being replaced by calmness again.

'They will find out. The Natasha and Hawkeye of this world are spy's, agents, assassins, they will find out!" Damien said, his voice rising, and nearly snapped, and he had to catch himself and calm himself down.'

"Yeah well, unless you open your big mouth and blurt it out like you did before, you have nothing to worry about." Steve assured him. So long as one of us is free to roam around, it should be fine." Steve finished.

Damien nodded his head in acceptance. With the truth about Steve's past coming to light, Damien had no idea what to think of the Steve Rogers of his world. He was scared of him, but at the same time he wasn't. He himself was no real monster. He just made a rash decision, and did something he regretted immediately afterwards. Steve seems to feel regret and remorse, but a part of Steve seemed to be too afraid to ever tell the truth to anyone but Stark. Maybe it was a good thing he told Damien. Because Damien knew what it was like to keep such a deep, dark secret to yourself for so many years.

"I don't hate you for what you did Steve. Because I don't think you are a real monster, and I think you do regret killing your friend." Damien said confidently. Hoping he was right.

Steve turned to look Damien in the eyes, a small faint smile coming to his face as his eyes became sadden again. "Thanks Stark. I knew I could trust you. This will be our secret okay?" Steve asked, literally pleading for reassurance from Damien.

But before Damien could open his mouth the door to their room opened and in came Steve Rogers from this world, with Tony Stark right behind him. Both had angry and furious looks on their faces.

Damien saw his Steve suddenly turn white as a ghost. "Seems the heroes of your world are nothing but monsters and lairs." Captain America said with spite and disgust.

"Please, you don't understand. I…I regret what I did! I…he was my best friend!" Damien's Steve tried to explain. His voice erratic and full of fear and dread.

"You honestly thought we wouldn't find out? I have cameras everywhere here! We heard everything!" Tony explained. But Damien's Steve remained silent.

Captain America folded his arms and just glared at him. "Both of you are a complete disappointment. And both of you will be locked up for your crimes. Maybe both you and Damien can share a room?" Captain America said sternly. He then gave Damien's Steve an angrier disgusted look before he stormed out of the room.

"We are placing you both under house arrest. We will keep an eye on you both and eventually, shield will take care of you. It seems neither of you can be trusted. Since you are both killers…." Tony said angrily as he looked down at Damien's Steve, who just sat there in complete shock and fear. ( _They were never supposed to find out. No one ever was.)_

And with that said Tony also stormed off. Leaving both Damien and Steve shocked at what just happened. Once the other Avengers of this world disappeared and the silence returned, Damien cleared his voice and shakily replied...

"Guess we both should have kept our mouths shut, huh cap?" Stark said with a nervous laugh. Steve could not help but glare at him.

 **Authors Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please, please review if you would like more!**


	9. Fear and Doupt

**FEAR AND DOUPT:** Chapter 9

That evening Damien and Steve were allowed to remain in the same room as each other. Neither spoke after the events that happened earlier, and both wished they never said or did anything that would make these Avenges of this world hate and fear them.

But as time passed on, the silence was getting to Damien and it drove him mad. Especially when he saw Steve sitting in a chair at a table next to a wall, and just starting at that wall as if pretending there was a window there. Damien rolled his eyes in annoyance.'

"Oh come on Steve say something will ya? It's been what? 7 hours since it happened! I'm bored!" Damien whined, as he walked over to sit on the chair on the opposite side. Steve just remained focused on the blank wall.

Damien then started tapping his fingers on the table and grinding his teeth which he knew Steve hated. He then went as far as hitting Steve's feet from underneath the table trying to get him to move.

Steve finally turned to look at him but gave him a death glare. "Knock it off Stark, you are acting like a child." Steve snapped.'

"And so are you! Playing the damn silence game _ **! I'm not talking to anyone! I'm pissed off and angry! So I will pout and say nothing! And make everyone else's life miserable!" Damien said in a mocking and childish voice.**_

Steve continued to glare at him.'

"Honestly Stark knock it off. I'm just tired." Steve finally admitted, in a defeated voice. Stark just sighed. "Who cares what they think Steve! They aren't going to kill us or torture us, so why so glum?" Damien asked half heartedly.

"Just, tired I said." Steve insisted. Damien frowned. "What are you depressed or something?" Damien asked. Steve just rolled his eyes.'

"No. I'm not depressed." Steve assured him. "Look Damien, we are trapped in this room, in a parallel world, completely different from our own. Different set of rules and laws.. the works…we..we don't know how they deal with their criminals and killers. We could be put away for a very long time; or we could be put to death…" Steve said the last word quietly. Damien winched at the word 'death". He did not want to die.

"I honestly think these Avengers on this world is better than ours. I don't think it will come to that." Damien said with confidence.

"I hope so." Steve said with a sigh.

'But that' is not really what's bothering you is it?" Damien asked with a little curiosity.'

"You know Damien; some times I wonder if I really did kill Bucky" Steve admitted. "What do you mean?" Damien asked confused.

"It's the same thing with your brother. NEITHER one of us wanted to really kill anyone, and yet we thought we had good justifiable reason to kill them. Did you really want to play hero and be famous that bad? Did I want to be in the army so bad I was willing to kill my best friend for it? Something doesn't add up. The whole time, I never felt like I was me that day. I swear It felt like I was being controlled by some outside force." Steve said, biting his lip in deep thought.

"I'm scared Damien. We weren't ourselves. I mean you have always been the hermit type of a guy. Your brother was the social one. Right? Did you really want to be famous that badly?" Steve asked.

"No, Not really. I did regret it the moment he died. I never felt such fear, shame and guilt for anything that badly before. If I could take it back, I would. My brother was never a jerk you know. He looked out for me. I…I loved my brother. I miss him everyday." Damien admitted sadly

"And I missed Bucky every damn day, since then." Steve said in a saddened voice.

"What do you think it means? Do you think someone or something was controlling us?" Damien asked, fear evident in his voice.

"I don't know. If that is the case, then that makes me even more afraid than ever before. I no longer feel like I am in control or ever was. I don't trust myself. So actually Damien. I don't mind them locking us up. We can't be trusted." Steve said in a stern voice.

"Still, what difference would it make? I mean in this world; you were supposed to be captain America. Maybe it was just fate for Bucky to be killed by you?" Damien tried to explain.

"I don't think so. Something isn't right here Stark, and we need answers. Not going to find them in here though." Steve said in a defeated voice.

"Come on, look on the bright side, this room is pretty cozy for a jail cell." Damien said with a smirk. "That doesn't mean anything to me." Steve said in a bored voice, Damien just sighed.'

"Well if we were controlled by someone else, then who could it be? And what about Clint?" Damien reminded. Steve raised an eyebrow at the mention of Clint from the other world.'

"You know his secret right? By all means he should be in here with us. He's no better!" Damien insisted his voice rising.

"Keep your voice down Damien, we don't know if they are listening to us." Steve said a little paranoid. "Who cares if they are! Clint killed the Natasha of his world! Did he ever bother to tell the damn Avengers of this time that terrible truth!? No, why would he!? Then he would be considered a killer and a monster like us! At Least we had the balls to admit it!"

'" At least we confessed!" Damien said angrily. Steve again tried to hush him and calm him down.

"And besides… _Clint_ …he doesn't know we know." Steve said in a low whisper. "What do you mean he doesn't know we know?" Damien asked confused.

"Barton…he told me something the last time we saw him. Clint thinks he murdered Natasha, of his world. Which is why he took off. But in reality, he's innocent." Steve explained.

"He told these Avengers that Natasha was just dead, not murdered by him. "Steve explained.

" _AT least he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut." Damien thought to himself._

"But come on! No! He's just like us!" Damien insisted.

"No. He's innocent. No one made him kill anyone. There were false memories implanted in him when he was captured by Loki. He never actually killed her. We killed. But he didn't kill anyone. He just thinks he did. If he knew the truth, he would have never left his world." Steve said, feeling guilt ridden even more now.

"He'll hate us if he knew the truth. He was on our world for awhile you know. Walking around with this false sense of guilt and shame and thinking he was a murderer. We…I knew he was innocent. I knew…. but I kept it a secret…I still don't know why. Maybe it made talking to him easier. If he thought we were both killers, he would not fear hanging out with me so much. We would have that in common." Steve tried to explain.

"You got to be kidding me! He killed her!" Damien kept insisting. Folding his arms in anger. "No. We just made him think he did.' Steve said sadly. "He's not like us Damien. He should not be locked up like us." Steve tried to make stark understand.

"This isn't fair! We killed! But he never did, he just thinks he did! Maybe we were given false memories too?" Damien said hopefully. But Steve shook his head no.

"I'm afraid not. It did happen. Bucky is dead and so is your brother." Steve said sternly. Damien's heart snake. "Well I hope they can't hear what we are saying, because if he finds out he's not a killer, and we lied to him the whole time he was with us, he's going to hate us even more! He made some pretty stupid decisions thinking he was a killer like us!" Damien said. Steve sighed.

"If Loki and Barton are behind his Natasha's death…and we knew…we should have said something." Steve said guilt ridden.

"What difference would it have made! He's innocent and we are guilty! Even if someone or something else made us do it, we are still killers!" snapped Damien, as he slammed his hand on the table, startling Steve.

"Calm down Damien. We need to figure out what or who made us kill. And look at the time gaps…they had the ability to jump worlds for decades now…Loki would seem like the best and obvious one responsible. He's just been playing us all for fools.

"We're killers because The God of Mischief made us do it! Like they will believe that!" Damien said with a loud groan.

"Either way, If and when Loki and Barton come, they will blackmail Clint. Clint thinks he killed Natasha. If Loki or Barton use that knowledge against him…he might be forced to do things he doesn't want to do. He might be too scared to tell these Avengers the truth…" Steve said wordily.

"In that case we have to tell him." Damien said more nervous than before.

"I'm afraid so." Steve said.

 **AN/ Hope that was not too boring. It was just a chapter to reveal some more secrets! Next chapter will have some action in it! Review please if you would like an update!**


End file.
